Back to the Future
by LadySophieKitty
Summary: Lily gets sent forward in time to Harry's 4th year, just in time for the twizard tournament. How will she deal with Harry being in the tournament, and how will she get home?
1. Chapter 1

Back To The Future

A/N- Can anyone think of a better name? If so, please let me know in a review. This is an idea I've had for a long time, but I haven't written it until now. If anyone wants to be my beta reader, please let me know.

Chapter One

"Come back here, Evans!" fifth year James Potter shouted. Lily, running as fast as she could, didn't listen. She was sick of Potter and his friends, thinking they ruled the school, though had to admit that Remus was ok. Potter was trying to corner Lily to ask her out on a date as usual. This happened often, Lily running away and Potter chasing her.

A doorway appeared to her left.

'What's this? I've never seen this before." Lily hesitated, but then she heard James coming towards her. She opened it and walked inside, her brilliant red hair whipping on her neck. As soon as the door closed, strange, yellow, flashing yellow lights. Lily covered her eyes with her hands; the light was too much for her. She felt as if she were moving, a very odd feeling.

As soon as the moving and the lights had stopped, Lily took down her hands and quickly opened the door to walk out, telling herself to remember to never go in that room again.

When Lily got outside, the area was the same, but she didn't recognize any of the people! Lily shuddered, suddenly feeling afraid, a feeling that rarely ever happened to her.

'I should probably go see Dumbledore. I hope he's the headmaster here.' Lily hoped so. She liked Dumbledore with his twinkling blue eyes, his kindness, and most importantly, his incredible wisdom that never failed anyone.

She walked over to where the headmaster's office was. There stood the familiar Gargoyle which only opened up to a password, usually a name of a candy or sweet. Lily began saying all the names of candies and sweets she could think of, but the Gargoyle stayed shut until she said, "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans".(A/N- I couldn't remember the password)

She walked into the office, her fingers crossed for good luck. The office was a strange as usual; with all sorts of objects Lily had never seen or heard of before. When she looked at the desk, there sat Dumbledore reading a newspaper, most likely the Daily Prophet. She walked over to the desk, but Dumbledore didn't notice her until she gave a small cough to get his attention. Dumbledore looked at her, an inquisitive look on his wrinkled, old face.

"Miss Evens? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked after a moment.

"Er, actually, I'm not really sure. I was running away from P- a boy in my fifth year when I noticed a door. I quickly ran outside, bright lights started, and it felt like I was moving. When it stopped I ran out of the room and realized I didn't recognize any of the people. Why is that?" Lily said all in one breath. Dumbledore had a serious look on his face.

"You see, many years ago there was a very clever and curious student at Hogwarts who wanted to go forwards as well as backwards in time. As you know, a time turner can only do the backwards part, and is very complicated because your past self is there as well. In his second year this student started working on a project, but it wasn't done until his seventh. He knew he was about to leave Hogwarts forever, so he put a spell so only a few people every several years can go forwards or backwards in time." Dumbledore concluded.

"And I was one of them. What year is it, and won't people feel worried if I'm gone too long?" Lily questioned.

"1999, and as for the answer to your second question, the creator of the time machine made it so time stops until the person returns. We should change your appearance, but not too much. As for your story in why you're starting Hogwarts and aren't in your first year we'll just say that you moved to America to because your parents needed to take care of your very old grandmother, and didn't return in time, though you went to a magical school there." Lily nodded, still in shock.

"Now then, as for your appearance, "Equentia!" Dumbledore held up a mirror, and Lily was shocked to see that her brilliant emerald green eyes were now a brown so dark you couldn't see the pupils, and instead of looking like her fifth year self she looked like a fourth year.

Dumbledore looked at the expression on her face and knew what she was thinking. "Yes, you'll be a fourth year again. I feel that is the best thing to do, and you'll see why in time. Now then, it's almost dinner time, and I'll introduce you there." Lily nodded, and with that Dumbledore got out of his chair, beckoning Lily to follow.

Dumbledore led Lily to the Great Hall, which looked exactly the same as it had in her time, only with almost no familiar faces, though Lily recognized Professor McGonagall and Snape, both looking much older now sitting at the teachers table.

'Oh great, now I'm going to have to call Snape a professor. I wonder if he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts.' Lily thought to herself. Though Lily did not approve of the treatment that James and his friends gave Snape, she did not him. Snape looked pretty much the same with his long, greasy black hair, only with more wrinkles. Snape glared at her, and Lily realized she was staring. She quickly looked away and stared at the floor instead.

Dumbledore told Lily to sit down at the Gryffindor table while he introduced her to everyone. Lily obeyed and sat down next to an Indian girl with long, black hair.

"I'm Parvati Patil. Who are you?" The girl asked. Before Lily could answer, Dumbledore started to speak.

"I have a couple things to say before you all can start your evening meal. First of all, we have a new student, a girl from Lintoot School who will be staying in Gryffindor. Her name is Lily Jacobs. Second of all, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons (A/N- sorry if their spelled incorrectly) will be arriving next week on Halloween. You may eat." And with that the tables filled up with food. Lily put some perfectly cooked shepherd's pie on her plate and began to eat.

"Why are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang coming here?" Lily asked after swallowing her first mouthful. Parvati and her best friend Lavender Brown gave her a strange look.

"You mean you haven't heard about it? Everyone, even students from America, knows about the Tri-Wizard tournament." Lavender stated, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. Lily shrugged awkwardly and quickly changed the subject.

"So tell me what all the teachers are like." Lily said.

"Obviously I can't tell you all the teachers, but I'll tell you the main ones. You see the teacher over there in the green robes, and her hair held in a tight bun? " Parvati began, turning her head in Professor McGonagall's direction. Lily nodded. "That's Professor McGonagall. She's the head of Gryffindor, and you do not want to upset her." Parvati and Lavender took turns telling Lily about all the teachers, and before she knew it was time for bed. Lily walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, feeling happy that she had already made two friends.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry, but this chapter won't be as long as the first one. I'm really not good at writing long chapters, except for a few exceptions, or when I'm working with someone else. Reviews and suggestions are welcome as usual. Oh, and if you insult my story, give me a reason, or I won't care, and nothing will change. I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had bad writers block, and I was busy. Hopefully next time it won't take as long.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, I would be writing the seventh book.

Back to the Future

Chapter Two

Lily, Parvati, and Lavender walked over to the Gryffindor Tower feeling full and sleepy, as usual after the feast. Because of this, the three of them went straight to bed instead of hanging out in the Gryffindor common room as they would usually do. Lily's bed was closest to a girl named Hermione Granger, who Parvati and Lavender said was a bossy know-it-all. On the floor were school books and a nightgown.

Of course! Lily had almost forgotten that she didn't have any of her stuff with her.

'I'll go shopping in Hogsmeade for clothes as soon as possible.' Lily vowed to herself as she changed into the nightgown. Lily fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

The alarm on Lily's bedside table rang loudly at 7:30 the next morning. Lily groaned loudly as she turned the alarm off. She looked at the bed next to her, expecting to see her friend. Instead she saw a strange girl in the bed.

"What the-" Lily muttered confused, before remembering the events of the previous day. Lily shoved the covers back, shivering from the sudden cold air, and jumped out of bed to get dressed. Hermione got out of bed too, but Parvati and Lavender hadn't moved an inch, probably attempting to go back to sleep.

Lily glided over to their beds, and swiftly pulling back both of their covers. The girls began to shriek with cold.

"You are so evil!" Parvati cried dramatically as she began to get dressed.

"I know." Lily said with an evil grin, and then began laughing hard. Lily brushed her snarly hair, and put it in a bun. After that, Lily began to stuff all her school

stuff in her new brown bag.

"Hey guys, we need to get to breakfast now." Hermione said, glancing at her watch. Lily had just begun eating her breakfast of sausage, eggs, and toast when Professor McGonagall handed her the 4th year schedule. It read:

8:30-10:00- Potions

10:00-12:00-Transfiguration

12:00-12:00- Lunch

1:30-2:30-Charms

2:30-4:00-Muggle Studies

Lily sighed. She didn't want to Muggle Studies, but she knew she had no choice.

Once Lily and Parvati had finished eating they walked over to Potions. When Lily walked into the dungeons, she groaned loudly at the site of Snape.

Fortunately Snape didn't call on Lily in class. Most of his questions and insults were directed to Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor fourth year, who seemed to be very frightened of Snape.

Lily had been worried about being really behind since she was thirty years in the future, but as she created a potion that made your fingernails grow faster, Lily had been relieved to find that Potions was exactly the same as it had been before.

'One class down. Three to go.' Lily thought to herself as she walked down to her next class: Transfiguration.

"Today we are going to learn how to turn worms into sewing needles." Professor McGonagall began.

"Findoof!" Professor McGonagall boomed, pointing at a gross worm that was wriggling around on her desk. As she watched it turn into a sewing needle, Lily suddenly felt nervous. Transfiguration was defiantly one subject that was really different from the past.

"Miss Jacobs, try it!" Professor McGonagall ordered, after noticing Lily's expression. Miss Jacobs? Who was Miss Jacobs? Lily wondered for a second, before remembering that that was her new name. Lily gulped loudly, held out her wand, and shouted "Findoof!" The worm suddenly turned into a brown pencil, and the class burst out in laughter. Lily blushed a deep red color, trying to swallow her pride and not shout at the class. Lily was unsuccessful for the rest of the class.

Charms and Muggle Studies (They had to describe a stove) were easy enough, leaving Transfiguration as the only problem.

"Maybe you should ask Hermione for help. I mean, she might be kind of hard to deal with, but she's still good at the subject. Better than the rest of us anyway." Lavender suggested as she, Parvati, and Lily walked to dinner.

"I'll consider it. Are our classmates always so rude?" Lily asked.

"Mostly." Parvati replied. Lily sighed, suddenly feeling homesick. What did she know about the future anyway? Lily belonged in the past.

'I'll ask Dumbledore when I'll go home as soon as I can.' Lily vowed to herself.

A/N- I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Sorry again for the long wait. Also, I liked the first chapter better than this one, so hopefully this story will get back on track again. Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the Future

Disclaimer-Yes, I'm J.K. Rowling eyes dart back and forth guiltily

A/N- OMG! I am so sorry for the long wait! I've had writers block, end of the year exams, my friend died, and I'm moving to a foreign country for seven months. All in all I've been very busy. Still, I hope you haven't given up on me! And hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, if I settle in my new house quickly enough. Enjoy! Oh, and the reason Harry wasn't in the last chapter was because it was only chapter 2, and I didn't want her to find out too quickly.

Chapter Three

"Hermione, can I speak to you?" Lily asked when Hermione returned alone from dinner.

"Er, sure." Hermione replied, curious to see what Lily wanted.

"Well you know how I'm sort of bad at Transfiguration? Skip that, I'm completely awful at it! Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Sure! Meet me here at 8:00."

"Ok." And with that said, Lily went off to be with Lavender and Parvati.

"So what did she say?" Parvati asked curiously.

"She told me to meet her at 8:00."

"Well, good luck. Hopefully she won't be too difficult." Lavender commented.

Before Lily could reply, the portrait of the fat lady opened, and to boys entered the common room. One of them was a red head, and the other was –

'Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Dumbledore never said anything about you being here!" She muttered to herself. Out loud she asked, "Who is that boy?" just to make sure she was correct. Parvati and Lavender looked where she was pointing and gasped.

"Are you saying you don't know who Harry Potter is?" Parvati and Lavender exclaimed at the same time. Lily shrugged, but inside she was wondering if she had gone too far, and made Lavender and Parvati too suspicious.

"I guess I'm a little behind in the news of the wizarding world." Lily responded calmly, even though she felt the complete opposite.

"A little behind? You're way behind! And we don't know the whole story. You'll have to ask Harry if you want the whole story."

Somehow Lily didn't think that would go to well. She could imagine herself going up to Harry and saying, "Hi, I'm from the future. So tell me what happened to you that made you so famous." Even in Lily's mind that sounded stupid. She would probably scare the boy off! Either that or he would think she was mental. Maybe even both.

"Well, I'd like to hear your version of the story. Maybe I'll ask him later." Lavender and Parvati began telling Lily about Harry's past.

When Parvati told Lily about what happened to James Lily was shocked. Even though she hated James, she didn't want him _dead. _And when Lavender told Lily what Harry's mom's name was, and what happened to her, Lily almost screamed. Her, dead? Not only dead, but at such a young age too! She had dreams of becoming a Healer would never come true, along with lots of other dreams she had, and all thanks to Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, as the rest of the world preferred to call him.

And how did she end up marrying James? Lily couldn't even stand him, let alone be willing to have _children _with him? It was absolutely impossible!

"Lily. Lily! LILY!" Lavender shouted. Lily looked up, startled out of her daydreams.

"Are you ok? You completely spaced out there, and you had a weird expression on your face." Lavender said, looking worried.

"I'm fine. I think I'll just go up to bed until 8:00." Lily quickly reassured, forcing a smile.

"Well, if you're sure." Lavender replied doubtfully.

Lily got up and went to the dormitories, and went up to her dormitories, spending the entire time wondering how she ended up with James. Had she gone insane?

At 7:50 Lilt got out of bed, quickly brushed her hair, and ran down to the common room, which was now empty except for Hermione. The first thing she said to Lily was, "Are you Lily Potter?" Lily was so shocked it took her a moment to say "no." After that they got to work, both of them somewhat distracted. After a little while Hermione asked, "Could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Lily asked distractedly, focusing on a page in her transfiguration book.

"What's Potters first name?"

"James." Lily replied without thinking. A moment later she realized what she said.

Oops.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed, and please review! It takes very little time, and it makes my day and inspires me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the Future

A/N- I won't be able to update for a couple months because I need the fourth book for more accurate details, and my mom wouldn't let me pack it. She said it was too heavy. But when I visit the states for a week, I'll try to get it. Sorry!

Disclaimer- I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. J.K. Rowling does. Deal with it. I have to.

Chapter Four

After a little while Hermione asked, "Could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Lily asked distractedly, focusing on a page in her transfiguration book.

"What's Potters first name?"

"James." Lily replied without thinking. A moment later she realized what she said.

Oops.

Lily cursed herself for her stupidity while Hermione stared at her, unable to say a word. But only for a moment.

"You lied to me!"

"No I didn't." Lily said, her face flushing at anger at herself.

"Yes you did!" Hermione replied, unaware of how childish the argument sounded.

"No I didn't. You asked if I was Lily Potter, but I'm Lily Evans. I haven't married Potter yet, and I don't know how I ever will be."

"Oh." Hermione said, her anger disappearing immediately.

"Can I ask another question?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"What is it?" Lily asked warily. After all Hermione's last question had revealed her secret.

"When do you plan to tell Harry? He's wanted to know you and James all his life, and it would make him so happy to meet you."

"I can't." Lily whispered. She was scared of meeting him, the son she would only know for a year. Scared that if she met him, she wouldn't be able to accept her fate.

"You must." Hermione urged, almost begging.

Lily had to admit she was curious. What was the boy like?

"My son." Lily muttered wonderingly. The words felt right, but very strange to say.

"All right, I'll tell him. But I'll tell him when I want to, and how I want to."

All right." Hermione enthusiastically agreed, throwing her arms around Lily, giving her a big hug.

Lily gave Hermione a few awkward pats, and then something occurred to her, something very scary.

"I just realized that I spent my entire life loathing James, and I loved him for a few years." Hermione let go, and Lily saw something that looked a lot like… tears in her eyes.

And then something else occurred to her.

"How did you figure it out? I don't think I made it that obvious!"

'You didn't. Don't worry, no one else noticed." Hermione reassured.

"But how did you figure it out?" Lily asked again.

"Well, at Charms you seemed as if you weren't used to your last name. And I overheard Parvati and Lavender talking about your strange questions. Plus people don't normally come into the middle of the year."

"But that doesn't mean I'm Lily Evans."

"No, it doesn't. Last night I overheard you talking in your sleep. You were shouting, 'James Harry Potter, stop asking me out or I'll hex you!' I pieced it all together, and came to the conclusion that you were Lily Potter, or Evans."

"Oh. Ok." Lily said, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Well, we could work for another hour, but I don't think I'd be able to concentrate." Hermione said after a moment of silence.

"Me neither. Anyway, I'm exhausted." Lily admitted, getting up.

"Remember to tell Harry eventually!" Hermione reminded as Lily climbed the steps to the dormitory.

'Maybe Hermione isn't as bad as Parvati and Lavender say. And she is close to Harry. I'll become friends with him before I tell.' Lily thought once she was in bed.

As she fell asleep, she thought about how happy she was that she had one less person to deceive.

A/N- Until September! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I'm back! I'm sorry, I visited the states later than I thought I would, and just came back yesterday very late. Anyway, I skimmed over the book so that I could write this chapter as quickly as possible, and I have pretty much planned this, and my other story, Happily Ever After? (A new chapter will come as soon as my beta reads it) so hopefully the updates will come sooner. And the 4th book will be a bit different, so don't get mad about it, and don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer- Do I have to say it?

Back to the Future

Chapter 5

What felt like minutes later Lily was being whacked on the head with a pillow. She opened her eyes to see who the doomed person was. It was Parvati.

"Revenge is sweet." Was all she said before resuming to hitting Lily.

"Oh, your in for it missy." Lily barked before jumping out of bed and getting Parvati back with her pillow. When one of them (hard to say who) accidentally hit Lavender, she joined in too. After the pillow fight had been going on for about 10 minutes, Hermione came into the room from the library.

"Stop it! You're acting like 5 year olds!" Hermione said. The fighting stopped in mid air.

"Aw come on 'Mione, we're just having a little fun. Besides, it's Friday." Lily said.

"Don't call me 'Mione!" Hermione snarled, throwing the nearest pillow at Lily. Within seconds, the fighting had started up again, with Hermione joining in. When it was done, all three of them sat on Lily's bed, panting and laughing.

"I haven't had that much fun for ages!" Hermione gasped.

"Me neither." Lavender said, having, for the first time, a good time with Hermione.

"Oh and Lily?" Lily, who had her eyes closed for a minute, looked up at Hermione.

" Last night I sort of forgot to ask you, would you like to join S.P.E.W.?"

"S.P.E.W.?"

"It stands for Society for Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Did you know that there are thousands of slaves who do our cooking and our cleaning with out pay or holidays? It costs 2 sickles to join, but since you don't have any money I'll let you in for free."

Lily didn't know what to say. On one hand, she didn't feel like joining, but she didn't want to get on Hermione's bad side, and besides, Harry, being Hermione's best friend, had probably joined, and it would be a great way to get to know him.

"All right, I'll join." Hermione squealed happily and gave Lily a quick hug, both of which were very unlike her.

"What about you two?" She asked Parvati and Lavender, who were looking at her incredulously.

"Er, that's ok." The both said at the same time. Hermione glared at them, and the mood was spoiled.

"Well, I'm going to breakfast. It's almost time for classes to start anyway." Hermione said huffily before stalking off.

"I'll go too." Lily said, suddenly realizing how hungry it was. She got dressed, then ate a quick breakfast before rushing off to her to her first class. Good thing it was a half day. When she finished (Her last class of the day was Muggle Studies. Fortunately the class ended early) they went outside to greet Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, which Lily had completely forgotten about.

As they walked outside Professor McGonagall hassled everyone about there appearances.

"Weasley, straighten your hat. Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." Professor McGonagall snapped.

Parvati scowled and took an ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait, but once Professor McGonagall was focusing on other students appearances, she put it back in.

Once she was done hassling everyone, Professor McGonagall said, "Follow me please. First years in front, and no pushing!" Once they got outside, Lily shivered and pulled her cloak closer around her.

"Its nearly 6." Harry's friend (Something like Roy) said checking his watch. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?" That was a good question, Lily had to admit. But she didn't hear the rest of the conversation because Parvati leaned closer to her and started talking. Or squealed I should say.

"This is sooo exciting! I can't wait until the tournament starts! Pity I can't be in it though."

"Yeah." Lily said distractedly, not really listening. Instead she was staring at the sky, at what appeared to a bird, but was growing larger by the second.

"Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches." Dumbledore called out.

"Where?" Asked many students, Lavender and Parvati included. Lily blocked out the voices of the people saying what the thing in the sky looked like, including dragons. A moment later, a flying carriage with horses as large as elephants came into site, and several students jumped back once it landed. The carriage doors opened, and out walked a giant that looked just a little taller than Hagrid.

But she didn't look at the woman giant too long, because a minute later a ship came slowly out of the water.

"Durmstang's here!" shouted a student, but there was no need for her to say that, because everyone was already staring at the lake.

Once the Durmstrang students were on shore, Lavender (and several other people) were gawking and pointing at this one boy.

"Oh my gosh, it's Krum! I need to get his autograph!" Lavender and Parvati were both exclaiming. Lily didn't bother asking who Krum was, after Hermione discovering who she was, Lily wanted to be more cautious on what she asked and how she acted.

In minutes, Lily learned from the crowd around her that he was a quiditch player. She wasn't a big fan of Quiditch or its players (in particular a certain Chaser from her time). Once things were somewhat settled, everyone went back inside for the feast. Lily sat down with (as usual) Lavender and Parvati, and Dumbledore began his speech. First he welcomed everyone, and once everyone had finished eating, he talked about the Twizard tournament, which was what everyone was excited about hearing.

He introduced 2 other judges (A Mr.Bagman and Crouch) other then himself and the other heads before continuing.

"As you know," Dumbledore continued, "3 champions will be chosen to compete, one from each participating school. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

The what?


	6. Chapter 6

Back To the Future  
A/N-My laptop died, and I had to get a new one (very hard to do in a foreign country). Anyway, I planned out the story, and there should be about 13 chapters in all. That means that updates will hopefully be quicker. Remember, a lot of things come from the book, so don't sue me! And sorry that there's not much detail, but I'm not that good at writing this. Hopefully from writing fan fiction I will get better, and I think I've improved since my first story. Please review!

Chapter Six  
Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the casket 3 times, while everyone including Lily watched intently.

The casket slowly opened, and Dumbledore pulled out a large worn wooden cup that would have been perfectly ordinary if it weren't full of dancing blue-white flames.

'Maybe it burns people if they try to enter and aren't seventeen. I wonder if I could enter, since technically I would be in my thirties now. Then again, it would look suspicious if I were able to pass as someone seventeen or older.' By the time Lily had tuned back into what Dumbledore was saying, he was bidding them all goodnight.

"An age line!" A boy nearby exclaimed, telling Lily how they were keeping under seventeen year olds from entering.

"Well, that should be easily fooled by an age potion. It's not as if the goblet can tell how old you are." Said another boy who seemed to be the first speaker's twin.

"I don't think anyone under seventeen could stand a chance. We just haven't learned enough." Hermione put in.

"Speak for yourself. You'll try to get in, won't you Harry?" Lily was instantly filled with fear at that question. If Harry were like James, he would enter. James would love the chance to show off, and use it as a way to try to convince Lily to go out with him. If Harry were like Lily, he would enter because he would like the challenge.

Before Lily could hear his reply, Parvati leaned over and whispered, "Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted!" And as if to prove it she gave a huge yawn. Lily reluctantly got up and followed her.  
&&&  
The next morning came too quickly in Lily's opinion. She had tossed and turned all night, feeling homesick and worried about Harry.

On the way down to breakfast, Hermione muttered to Lily, "You better tell him soon. I think he might have a crush on you!" Lily shuddered at the though. 

"Can I sit with you guys? I need a break from Parvati and Lavender." Hermione nodded, thinking that what she said meant she was going to tell Harry, looking very pleased. And it was true, about Parvati and Lavender anyway. One could only listen to people talking about fashion and boys for so long, and Lily had her limit. For a while anyway.

Several people were already up, which was unusual for a Saturday. Usually people tried to sleep in as long as possible on days there weren't any lessons.

"Who are you?" Harry's friend Roy, or whatever it was, asked stupidly.

"Where were you when Dumbledore was introducing her, Ron?" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, mate, where were you? I'm Harry by the way." Harry added to Lily.

"Lily Eva-Jacobs." Lily said, and they shook hands. Fortunately Harry hadn't noticed her near slip up, and Lily sighed in relief. It was hard pretending to be someone else.

Lily had just taken a bite of her toast with apricot jam when she heard loud laughing behind her. It was the twins from last night, and another boy. 

"Just done it." One of the twins whispered triumphantly. 

"What?" Asked Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brain." Lily smirked at the look on Roy's face, which had just gone to a shade of purple Lily had never seen before.

"Oh shut up." Ron snapped. Lily wasn't sure if it was directed towards her, or the twins.

"One drop each. We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the 1,000 galleons between the three of us if one of us wins it." The twins' friend said.

"It's not going to work. I'm sure Dumbledore would have thought of this." Hermione warned, but the boys just ignored her.

"It's your funeral." Hermione said as the boys the potion.

The Golden Trio and Lily watched fascinated as they walked towards the goblet, each gripping a piece of parchment that had their names on it. Fred went first, taking a deep breath and stepping over the line. George, thinking that it worked, yelled "Yeah!" and stepped over the line too. Then there was a loud sizzling sound (It reminded Lily of when she put a boiling pot in the sink after cooking) and the boys were thrown back, and when the got up, they both had long white beards, identical to Dumbledore's.

The room instantly broke out into laughter, and some people in the very back stood up to get a better look.

"I did warn you." Said a deep voice that sounded amused. Lily turned to see Dumbledore enter the room. He told Fred and George to go to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey was already attending to other students who had also tried to cross the age line.

A/N- The next chapter will be when the Champions get chosen! I wonder how Lily will feel about it… I know it was a little boring, but it will get more interesting once we get the goblet stuff out of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Not the best chapter, but it was the best I could do. This story is now about half way done.

Back to the Future

Chapter Seven

Halloween had arrived, along with the choosing of the champions. Everyone was nervous about who would be chosen (Hogwarts students all hoped it would be someone from their house, and not any of the others), and the students who were too young to have entered were positively green with envy.

Lily walked to the Great Hall, keeping an eye out for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had disappeared to be with Hagrid. She decided that by sitting with them at meals, and probably getting closer to them, it would be easier to tell Harry who she was. Once she had gotten to the Great Hall and they _still _hadn't arrived, she waited in the corner until they came.

By the time they finally arrived, the Great Hall was pretty full. Perhaps it was because of all the extra students and all the food on the table, but Lily was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. She breathed in and out slowly and nervously, while Fred and George (all traces of the beard gone) and the Golden Trio started talking about who they hoped would win.

It seemed to Lily she was the only one really enjoying the feast. Everyone else was fidgeting, anxious to hear who had been chosen. Lily filled her plate with all sorts of foods from England, and the countries Beauxbatons and Durmstrang came from.

At last the plates cleared, and the loud chatter completely disappeared, and for the first time there was not a sound in the Great Hall.

"The goblet is almost ready. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the Champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go into the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions." Dumbledore said, taking out his wand, giving a great sweeping wave with it, and all candles except for the ones in the pumpkin went out.

Lily shivered at the sudden darkness, though the brightness of the Goblet of Fire cheered her up a bit.

The seconds felt like hours. Several people even kept checking their watches, until at long last it was ready.

The flames in the Goblet suddenly turned a bright red, which surprised Lily, and sparks began to fly out of it. A tongue of flame shot in the air, and a single piece of burned parchment floated slowly to the ground. The whole room gave a deafening gasp.

Dumbledore caught the parchment before it fell to the ground, and read aloud quite loudly, "The champion from Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!" The entire room broke into applause, especially the ones from Durmstrang. As Krum disappeared into the next chamber, the Great Hall was once again silent, and everyone's attention was on the Goblet.

Once more it churned red and along with the flame out came another parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" A silvery blonde hair girl who was very beautiful got up and as she also walked into the next chamber, Lily recognized her as the girl several guys, including Harry's friend Ron, had drooled at like idiots. Everyone from Beauxbatons was disappointed, and this time the applause was half heartedly given.

For the last time the fire had turned red and the flames shot out bringing along the last piece of parchment that would this time announce the Hogwarts Champion. It seemed to take forever for Dumbledore to catch it.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory." Lily sighed, relieved that Harry hadn't entered. The applause from Hufflepuff was even more deafening then the applause for Krum had been. Lily assumed Cedric Diggory must be very popular. Several people from the other houses looked disappointed, and the chatting once again resumed until Dumbledore stood up to speak. He said something about supporting the Champions, but Lily wasn't focusing. Her attention instead was on the Goblet, which had once more turned red. But why was it doing that? Hadn't the champions been chosen?

Her questions were answered as yet another piece of parchment shot out, and even though it was unexpected, Dumbledore reached out and grabbed it right automatically. He starred at it for a very long time while everyone in the room stared until at long last he spoke. "_Harry Potter" _Lily fainted as Harry walked slowly and hesitantly to the next chamber.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Before I begin, I would like to write a quick note. First of all, while you are waiting for the next chapter of this story, feel free to check out my new Lily survives story called Speak. Second of all, this story is going to be way longer than 13 chapters, since I am way behind in my chapter outlines. But that's ok, right? Also, I will be skipping quite a few things, and skimming through stuff. I shall now get on with the story, before I bore you all to death, if I haven't already. Oh, and if anyone wants to chat with me, about HP or anything really, I am on neopets, and my username is chrissyjacobs.

Disclaimer- Jo owns Harry Potter. I just own the plot, if there is one…

Back to the Future

Chapter Eight

A bucket of cold water was thrown on Lily, making her completely soaking wet. It actually made Lily's shirt somewhat see through, but she didn't notice.

A bad dream. That's all it had been, a bad dream. When she would open her eyes, she would be back in her time. She had no son, she never married James, and most importantly she wasn't in a world where she was dead.

"Lily, can you hear me?" Hermione's voice broke through into her thoughts. Damn. It wasn't a dream after all. Groaning loudly she slowly opened her eyes, silently cursing the headache she now had from falling onto the hard floor.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, a look of concern on her face. Both she and Madam Pomfrey were crouching closely over her.

"Fine, except for this bloody headache." Lily grumbled, attempting to sit up, but Madam Pomfrey would not have it, and pushed her back down again. Lily started to shiver from being wet.

"Zepolak!" Hermione muttered, pointing her wand at Lily, and within seconds Lily was dry again.

"Now for your headaches." Madam Pomfrey said, and handed Lily a potion within a goblet. Lily glanced at the goblet suspiciously before drinking it in one gulp. From experience she knew that some of Madam Pomfrey's potions were disgusting. But to Lily's pleasant surprise, this tasted like orange juice.

"Can I go now? I feel better!" Lily whined, trying once more to sit up. Hermione looked at her in surprise. Especially with Lily fainting, Hermione expected her to be more concerned with Harry being chosen. Even more worried for Harry than Hermione, which was saying a lot. In fact, Hermione had almost fainted herself.

"Do you even remember what caused you're fainting?" Hermione asked gently, hating to be the one to remind Lily. It would have been better if Madame Pomfrey had told her, since Madame Pomfrey was pretty much heartless.

Now that Lily's headache was gone, and she could think more clearly, memories of the previous hour came flooding back.

"Harry! Is he ok? I need to see him!" Now Lily hopped completely out of bed.

"You're not going anywhere, Miss Jacobs or Evans or whatever you want to be called until I am sure you are completely recovered! Now get back into bed with you!" Madame Pomfrey snapped, pushing Lily back onto the bed.

"But I feel better, really!" Lily protested, even though she knew it was no use.

"Well, I better get back to Harry before I'm missed. He needs me right now." Hermione apologized, and left the hospital wing, leaving Lily to be alone with Madame Pomfrey. Lily sighed, and reluctantly drank the next potion Madame Pomfrey handed her.

&&&

Time flew by quickly, as time tends to do when you are dreading something, and before Lily knew it, it was the weekend before the first task. Even though it was a Hogsmeade weekend, Lily stayed at the castle, doing research on everything that had happened the past twenty years. Lily mostly stuck to reading the Daily Prophet, though she knew many of the things were untrue and exaggerated; at least she would have an idea of what the students were talking about half the time.

She was shocked to hear that Sirius Black was the one who betrayed her and James to Voldemort. Black and Potter had been inseparable at Hogwarts, you rarely saw one without the other, and both had equally large egos. Why would Black betray him? But once someone went to the dark side, nothing mattered anymore.

Lily had been even more shocked when she heard that Black had done the impossible by escaping from Azkaban. That made him even more dangerous then ever, especially if he decided to go after Harry. Lily vowed that if she ever saw him she would use every hex and curse she could think of.

A/N- Next chapter is the first task. Woohoo! And we're getting closer having Harry finding out… I can't wait to write that. Thanks for reading, and please give me feedback! Thanks,

Sophie


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Wow, it's been a while. Sorry! But this is probably one of the hardest chapters in the entire story to write. But before I get to the story, I have a couple things to say/ask. First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! Almost 80! Keep it up! Second, have I improved at all from my first chapter? And third, I gave the wrong username for neopets last chapter. I have the correct link in my profile, however. I love getting neomails!

Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it?

Back to the Future

Chapter Nine

The night before the task, Lily didn't get any sleep. She tossed and turned all night, imagining all the horrors that Harry might have to face. What if he died? That was, after all, why there hadn't been a Triwizard Tournament for ages, why there was an age line.

'_He'll do fine. If he's anything like you, he'll make it through in one piece.' _Lily tried to tell herself. But what if he wasn't like her? She didn't know the boy much! For all she knew, he could be like his dad. If that was the case, Harry would show off all he could, and get hurt in the process.

Hermione didn't sleep any better. In the morning, she and Lily exchanged worried smiles while getting ready to go to breakfast. Parvati and Lavender had slept fine, and looked excited for the first task. Lily despised them for this, though she tried not to. What did they care? They neither were friends nor were related to Harry. They barely even knew him; he was just another face in the crowd, except for his fame, of course.

After breakfast, Lily headed towards the Quiditch pitch along with the rest of the school, and sat next to Hermione and Ron.

Once sitting down, Lily gave a small scream. In cages were four dragons!

Ron gave her an odd look, as if inquiring why an almost stranger would feel so scared for Harry, but Hermione understood, and gave Lily's hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry, he'll do fine. Harry's good at this kind of thing."

All the sudden a whistle was heard, and Hermione turned green.

"I think I'm going to puke." She muttered to Lily.

But much to Lily's delight, the person who stepped out of the tent where the champions had been told what they were doing was none other than Cedric Diggory. She slouched over her seat, hands over her eyes, not daring to watch. Lily was sensitive to blood, and she did not wish to see someone ripped apart by a dragon.

The only way she was able to tell what was going on was by hearing the ooh's and aah's of the crowd and hearing Mr. Bagman's commentary.

And then the crowd bursted into applause, standing up and cheering for Cedric.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman shouted. 'Please don't be Harry, please don't be Harry' Lily prayed. "Miss Delecour, if you please." Lily sighed in relief, and resumed closing her eyes. The same was with Krum, until Harry was the only person left.

Almost as if he were in a dream, Harry stepped out slowly. Time seemed to slow down as Harry took out his wand and shouted, "Accio Firebolt!" What felt like moments but really were only seconds later Lily heard the whooshing sound of something flying through the air at great speed.

Everyone else seemed to hear it too, for everyone's gaze turned to where the noise was coming from. A broomstick was coming! 'He really is like his father.' Lily thought, inwardly sighing. James would have chosen a broomstick too. And if he had lived, James would have taught Harry how to fly before he could even walk.

"Would you look at that! Mr. Potter has chosen to fly his firebolt!" Bagman shouted excitedly. Definitely with more excitement than he had with the other champions. Lily thought it was quite obvious who Bagman rooted for.

Unlike with the other champions, Lily couldn't close her eyes. In fact, she could barely look the other way.

Harry dove out of the way of a burst of flame just in time. Where he had been only seconds before burst into flames.

"Great Scott, he can fly! Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?" shouted Bagman, awe in his voice. Lily held back a nervous giggle.

Harry flew higher and higher. It was obvious he was trying to get the Dragon to follow him, to get the Dragon away from the eggs. However, the Horntail didn't seem to want to take off. She was too worried about her eggs. If it had been anyone else besides Harry. Lily would have felt bad for the dragon.

Harry flew around, close enough to annoy the dragon, but not close enough to be in fire range.

"Come on, come on." Ron muttered, seemingly forgetting all about his fight with Harry.

The Horntail began to rise higher and higher until she was off the ground altogether. Harry took that as his chance to dive back down and grab the egg. "Yes! He did it!" Lily exclaimed as the crowd burst into applause. Bagman said something, but Lily couldn't hear.

As soon as it was safe, Ron and Hermione went off to greet and congratulate Harry, while he waited for his score. Lily got up and returned to the castle. She was too exhausted to stay any longer. Besides, Lily could always rely on Parvati and Lavender on all the details.

"I need a nap." Lily realized, after giving a yawn so big it hurt her jaw. She threw herself on her bed and immediately fell asleep, without changing into her pajamas.

A/N- You've all read Goblet of Fire so I didn't want to bore you too much with all the details. Hope that was ok. Please let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Just a little note: I will be fast forwarding a lot. In other words, I'm really going through the most important events. The little details (such as Malfoy turning into a ferret) will not be in so much. As much as I love that scene, it isn't really important to the story.

Back to the Future

Chapter Ten

"Potter, Weasley, Jacobs, please pay attention!" Professor McGonagall snapped, sounding irritated. Lily, Harry, and Ron all jumped up. Ron and Harry had finished their work early, so they decided to play with fake wands. Lily had been clueless on how to turn a guinea fowl into a guinea pig, and had decided to join in. Lily blushed. It really had been irresponsible to join in. It was something that James would do, not her. Had time travel really changed her so much?

"Now that those three have been kind enough to act their age," McGonagall threw them a dirty look, "I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching- a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open to fourth years and above- although you may invite a younger student if you wish." Lavender and Parvati tried and failed to contain some giggles. Lily looked at them in disgust and thought to herself that it was only desperation that made her become friends with them.

McGonagall went on, but Lily wasn't really paying attention. She wasn't going to be going anyway. No one would ask her out. She was the new kid, after all. At long last the bell rang. Lily sighed in relief. The worst class of the day (or second worse anyway. Snape was, after all, a teacher) was over.

Just as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lily were about to leave the classroom, McGonagall called out, "Potter- a word, if you please."

"Ooh Harry, you're in trouble now." Lily teased, even though she was thinking, 'We were all playing- well, except for Hermione- so why is he the only one getting in trouble?'

&&&

Time passed by. It seemed that the Golden Trio and Lily were the only ones who weren't excited about the ball. Harry and Ron were nervous about asking out girls, and Hermione and Lily both knew that they probably wouldn't be able to go. But to Lily's surprise, a couple nights before the ball, someone approached her.

"Hey Lily, want to go to the ball with me?" Lily was shocked and horrified. Her only comfort was that Harry didn't know who she was. But then again, that wasn't much of a comfort if Hermione was right about him having a crush on her. Her horrified feelings must have showed on her face, because Harry quickly assured, "Just as friends I mean."

Lily sighed. "Let me think about it, I'll let you know by tonight."

&&&

That night Lily made a pro and con list. Usually she saved these for only emergencies, but if this wasn't one, she didn't know what was.

Pro- I get to spend time with him

Pro- I get to learn more about him

Pro- It gives me an opportunity to talk to him

Pro- I get to go to the ball

Pro- I won't hurt his feelings.

Con- it is sick

Con- it could give him the wrong idea

That's all that she could come up with. Lily sighed. The problem was that even though there were more Pros, the cons outweighed most of them. So that hadn't helped. It was time for plan B, asking Hermione.

&&&

As it turned out, asking Hermione hadn't worked. Hermione distractedly told Lily that she could do whatever she wanted. Lily got the impression Hermione wasn't really paying attention, and said, "Never mind." The one person who could help Lily decide wasn't able to.

&&&

That night at dinner, Lily came up with her decision. She cornered Harry as he was about to enter, and said, "I'll go out with you." A huge grin spread out on Harry's face.

"Great!" He said. Lily sighed. She was regretting her decision already.

A/N- Next chapter is the Yule Ball! I wonder what's going to happen... And don't wory, I'm on Spring Break, so I plan to update again this week to make up for the long wait and short chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Back to the Future

Chapter Eleven

"Aarg! Why did I have to have the most untamable hair in the history of the world?" Hermione growled to no one in particular, because she was the only person in the room. It was the evening of the Yule Ball, and everyone else was getting ready in the bathrooms, because Hermione had "banished" them.

"You know, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." Lily said in an amused voice as she entered the room.

"I'm not talking to myself! Besides, aren't you supposed to be in the bathroom?"

"The second sign of insanity is denial. And I needed to get something. Besides, this is as much my room as it is yours." Hermione's glare made her laugh.

"Sorry about the insanity thing. Potter used to say it to me all the time, and it annoyed me too. But I never realized how much fun it was to say. Maybe next time I see him I'll use it."

"That's ok." Hermione said, as she tried yet again to use some spray to tame her hair. However, the spray just made everything worse, because when she tried to run a brush through there, the brush got stuck in a knot of hair.

"Here, let me try. I used to have a neighbor with hair like yours that I used to baby-sit, and I got used to brushing it." Lily said, walking over to Hermione and sitting down on the bed behind her. Once Hermione gave her consent, Lily got to work. Once Hermione's hair was exactly the way she wanted it, she gave a sigh and said, "Thanks! That's the last time I try to fix my hair up!"

"No problem. Now, do you want me to help you with your make-up too?"

&&&

Despite Lily's promise to not dress up too much, when she had gone shopping the former week, once she had saw this dress, she couldn't help herself. It was gorgeous!

Her dress was floor length; light bounced off the golden material like warm evening sunlight on the water. The top part of the strapless gown was glittery, but as it got closer to the bottom, the glitter slowly faded away and became a material that was almost transparent. Lily's red hair had been curled by the wizards' version of a curling iron, and a thin layer of vanilla lip-gloss covered her lips.

"Perfect." She thought, smiling as she stared at herself in the full length mirror in the bath room. Lily smiled as she thought of how envious James would be that she was going to a party and her date wasn't him. Then she remembered who was taking her, and Lily's smile disappeared. "Ah well, I already said yes. I can't change my mind now."

&&&

"Champions over here, please!" McGonagall called out. It was later, and they were at the Yule ball. Once all the other students had entered the Hall and sat down, the champions walked through the door. Most people stared enviously at Hermione, who was with Krum, but Lily had a few envious stares come her way too.

And then they began to dance. Lily had to work hard not to laugh out loud. Harry was a_ terrible _dancer. Lily wasn't. A couple years ago (in her time anyway) her Mum had made her take a dancing class during the summer. Lily's mum had found out about James, and she said that guys loved girls who could dance, and Lily would be going to parties later on. Now Lily was relieved about that, because she wouldn't make a fool in front of hundreds of people.

"Don't know how to dance?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"No, never got the chance to learn." Harry said with a pained expression on his face that made it look like he was asked to chop off all his limbs with a sword, and not to dance.

"Here, I'll help you." And she began to instruct Harry on what to do. Once he finally got it down, he surprised her by starting to smile.

"This actually isn't that bad!"

"No, it isn't." Lily replied, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. She had taught her son something, and it felt good. If this was what being a mother was like, maybe it wasn't so bad.

Once the dance was done, he surprised her by starting to dance to the next one.

"Alright, now that you know how to dance, it is time for the next step."

"And what is that?" Harry asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"Making fun of it."

&&&

After a couple more dances, they both sat down, panting.

"I'll go get some butterbeers," Harry said, and off he went. The second Harry disappeared, Hermione took his place.

"Have you told him yet?" Hermione asked.

"Told him what?" Lily asked, perplexed. All the dancing made her exhausted, and she wasn't thinking straight.

"You know what." As soon as those words came out of Hermione's mouth, Lily realized what Hermione was talking about.

"I've been trying to, honest, but it's so hard. I mean, what am I supposed to say, 'Oh by the way, Harry, I'm your dead mum, but in a teenagers body.'? The boy is going to think I'm mental! I'll get around to it, I just need to figure out what to say!"

"You don't need to tell him." Hermione said suddenly.

"What?" Lily asked, perplexed again.

"You don't need to tell him." Hermione said, and pointed to Harry, who had just returned with the drinks. Not that they could drink them or anything, because with a CRASH the drinks dropped to the floor, and the dropper had a stunned expression on his face.

A/N- Nice cliff-hanger, eh? And a quick update too. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

Back to the Future

Chapter Twelve

It took Lily, Harry, and Hermione a while to recover. Hermione was the first one to. She grabbed the arm of the other two, and led them out of the room, carefully avoiding careless dancers who weren't being considerate of the people around them. Next she led them to the boys dormitories (seeing as it wouldn't, among other things, be proper to go to the girls' dorm with a guy). At last Harry responded.

"You," he said to Lily, "are insane, not to mention cruel. Mum is dead, and it is sick of you to play on my weaknesses."

Lily sighed. While it was nice to not have to worry about how to tell him, she now had a new problem: proving it to him. There really was no proof. All they had was Lily's word, and the word of Hermione.

"Harry, she is. I promise, and when have I ever lied to you?" Hermione said, putting a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder. Lily suddenly felt the urge to do the same, but held it back. It was not the time. That would have to wait until after he believed her.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me? I consider that lying you know. And you," he said, turning his attention on Lily now, "can't be. Mum had green eyes, not brown. Green. Her last name was Evans, not Jacobs. Now tell me who you work for? Were you sent by the person who put my name in the Goblet?"

"We need to talk to Dumbledore." Lily said to Hermione.

"Like hell we do. I'm telling him you are an imposter, and possibly a Death-Eater."

"But he's still at the ball. He probably won't be back for quite a while." Hermione said, ignoring Harry.

"We'll go to him first thing in the morning. Since there is nothing more I can really do here, I'm going to bed." Lily said, heading towards the door.

"Wait! If you are Lily, and I'm not saying I believe you are, how did you get here? A time turner?"

"No, Harry, not a time turner. You can only go back in time, not forwards, and even then only a few hours. But I would like to know too." Hermione said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. I was running from Po- er, James, and I saw a room I hadn't seen before. I hesitated, but James was right behind me, so I went in. There were bright flashing lights, and I end up here. Now then, I'm really tired. Do you mind if we continue this conversation in the morning?"

"Fine." Harry consented reluctantly. "I might as well go back to the ball anyway. Ron is probably wondering where I am."

"And Viktor is also probably wondering where I am." They both left, leaving Lily feeling strangely alone. Now that they were gone, she wanted them there. When she was at last in her own bed in her own dormitory, her last thought was, "At least the worst is over with, and now I have two people who I don't have to lie to." For even with the unfortunate ending to the evening, the Ball had been fun, keeping Lily in an optimistic mood.

&&&

The next morning everyone got up later, because it was Boxing Day. Hermione's hair had gone back to normal, though the remains of the potion made it harder to brush. Not that she cared. In fact, it was only with Lily's insisting that she even tried to continue brushing it after the first few seconds of intense pain.

After breakfast, Harry said to Ron, "Hermione, Lily, and I are going to see Dumbledore." He glanced at Lily, glaring at her coolly.

"Why?" Ron asked, looking a little concerned.

"Since Lily is a new student, we want to ask Professor Dumbledore if he has some sort of outline for the year, so she can catch up."

"Oh, okay." Ron's interest disappeared immediately, and he went back to eating his porridge. Harry ate a few more bites of his toast, set it down, and then said to Hermione and Lily, "Let's go."

"Lying to Ron too then, eh? What a wonderful friend you are." Harry said sarcastically.

"It's not like I enjoy lying to him! Besides, you're one to talk."

"Did you suddenly become Ron or something? Because I could have sworn that this sounded more like Ron and Hermione, not Harry and Hermione." Lily interrupted before the argument could continue. It worked, for now Harry and Hermione walked in silence, though the anger was still there.

Once they were at the gargoyle, Lily stepped forward.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." She said gloomily. Even though Lily knew she was right and Dumbledore would tell Harry so, she still had butterfly in her stomach.

&&&

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms. Evans, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked gently once they had entered his office.

"Harry knows."

Dumbledore looked surprised, but recovered fairly quickly. "And I suppose you also know, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Is Lily telling the truth? Is she really my Mum?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I'm aware that this must be hard for you, Harry, to live your life knowing that your parents are dead, and when you have at last accepted the fact, to have them suddenly come back."

"Well, I won't waste any more of your time then, Professor." Harry said, face carefully blank.

When they had left the office, Harry turned and gave Lily an awkward hug, and then gave Hermione a more comfortable one.


	13. Important!

With the disappointment brought by DH and my immense dislike for the unsatisfactory ending, I am sorry to say that I will be taking a break from fan fiction and Harry Potter in general. Hopefully it is a phase and not permanent, and hopefully I will be back soon. I can't say, but please don't give up on me or my fics. I will be back.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N- like I said before, I'm going to be skipping quite a few things in this story just to make it flow better and also because I figure it's about time I finish this story. So, there should only be a few chapters left. Maybe 5 at the most. I wish I was a better updater, but I seem to get frequent violent writer's block with this story.

Back to the Future

Chapter Thirteen

A couple months later, Lily was having a hard time falling asleep. She tossed and turned, and, finally getting sick of it, decided to get up and curl up in the common room. Maybe being curled up next to the fire with a good book would help. She went over to Hermione's trunk, hoping that Hermione wouldn't mind seeing as Lily didn't have any reading books of her own, and found a copy of Pride and Prejudice. Lily had heard of the book, of course, but never actually read it.

About an hour later, the portrait door opened. Lily looked up, curious to see who would be daring enough to wander around the school at this hour. It was Harry. He was obviously lost in thought as he had an odd expression on his face and was muttering something about aurors. She gave a little cough to show she was there, and he jumped, startled.

"Li-I mean, Mum!" He whispered, albeit loudly.

"Just call me Lily so you don't accidentally slip in class."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She said in what Lily hoped sounded like a strict motherly voice.

He sat down on a chair near her, suddenly exhausted. "I was following a clue someone had given me about the egg."

"But I thought you told Hermione you figured it out ages ago!"

"I just wanted to get rid of her nagging." Seeing Lily's glare of disapproval, he continued, "Look, do you want to hear about the egg or not?"

"Yes." She admitted with a grin.

"I had to take a bath with the egg, and put it under the water. The clue was a riddle, and I found out that merpeople will take what I'll miss the most."

"I feel like I'll never get used to wizards and the things they come up with."

"The worst thing is that I can't swim, which means I'm going to loose the task and the thing I dear the most."

"Don't you dare say such a thing, Harry Potter! I don't mean to sound like an old person here, but where there's a will, there's a way, and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Lily said as loudly as she dared, eyes flashing.

Harry had to smile at her optimism, and oddly it made him feel better. Until he remembered another thing. "You wouldn't mind telling Hermione though, would you? You'd probably break it to her better, especially with me being a bloke and all."

"I'll try. Now, you should follow my example and go to bed." With that said, she walked towards her dormitory.

&&&

After several hours each day at the library spent researching for a way to help Harry stay under water for an hour, the day of the task came. A little too soon as they still hadn't found a way. Nevertheless, Lily went with Parvati and Lavender to the lake.

"How are we supposed to watch them under that?" Parvati complained, pointing to the lake's dark color.

"I guess Bagman's comments will have to do." Lavender sighed as if this were a great loss. Lily began to chew her nails in anxiety as she waited to see what would happen. Indeed, it was even harder than last time to only hear instead of see. When people had to rescue Fleur, Lily's heart stopped for a moment, expecting to see Harry. The minutes ticked by, but no Harry.

"_It's been an hour now, and all the other champions are here. Where's Harry?" _Lily thought anxiously checking her watch. Everyone else looked curious too, standing up to try to get a better view of the water. Just as Lily's watch was about to hit one minute past, two people shot out of the water with a third behind. A French girl (a relative of Fleur's, most likely) Ron, and….Harry. The Gryffindor's burst into cheers, and Lily sunk down in her seat, exhausted from relief.

A/N- Next chapter you have a special treat: Lily meeting Sirius!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N-And yet another no-update notice. I'm going to be attempting Nanowrimo this year, and as a result I will be putting all other stories on hold for the month of November. I'm sorry, I know you are probably all about ready to kill me, but this is something I really want to do. However, I do have a goal to finish this by the anniversary in which it was started. And we are almost there!

Back to the Future

Chapter Fourteen

The weather the next Hogsmeade weekend was the first sunny day seen in ages. Lily didn't even put on a cloak, just a very light sweater. At breakfast that morning, she noticed Harry and Ron putting some food in to some bags, though it was obvious that they were trying to be sneaky. '_Maybe it's for a snack later? But why don't they just get a snack there? Isn't that part of the point of going?' _Then she realized that Ron didn't have much money. _'I guess Harry is taking part of it because he is such a good friend and doesn't want to make Ron feel left out.' _She thought to herself, feeling a burst of pride for her son.

Once they had finished eating breakfast, they started to head out to Hogsmeade. First they went to a store to buy something for Dobby, the house-elf who Harry had befriended, and the one who had helped him out in the Second Task. Apparently he seemed to like socks, and the more outrageous, the better. Lily was surprised to find a pair of gothic looking ballerinas socks and held it up. They had a good laugh over that, but quickly put it away. Then Ron held up a pair of socks with romantic lines all over it, and before they knew it, it became some sort of contest over who could find the most outrageous one. Harry won when he found (albeit shockingly since wizards would be horrified and angry at this kind of thing) a pair of socks with a house-elf holding a pair of socks. They purchased that and a few others, and went on their way.

Lily automatically headed towards the candy shops and The Three Broomsticks, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads. "We're going somewhere else today." Was the only thing she was told. She was curious to know what they meant, but could clearly see that their mouths were shut, and that annoying them wouldn't do any good. She nodded silently, and let them get ahead of her so that they could lead.

After a while, she could notice a change in scenery. The cottages were more spread out, and the gardens became huge. There weren't shops anymore either. Before long, they came at the foot of a mountain that Hogsmeade was close to. There was a dog waiting for them there. Lily was naturally very scared of dogs (she had gotten bit a few times as a child, and now tried to avoid them as much as possible) so she felt the urge to toss a stick and then run away while the dog was distracted. But Harry went up to the dog and scratched his chin, muttering something to him that Lily could not quite hear. The dog looked her way, and she could tell he disapproved of her being there.

They went all this way for a dog? The dog smelled the bag Harry held eagerly, wagged his tail a few times, and then ran off. It was clear that they were meant to follow.

For about half an hour they climbed higher and higher up the mountain. Lily's feet began to ache, as well as her sides. But she kept her mouth shut. Who was she supposed to complain to, the dog?

At last they came into a cave, which is where Lily got a huge shock. The dog turned into a man! Lily gasped. While he was clearly older and thinner, there was no mistaking who it was.

She slapped him hard twice, one for each cheek. "That was for breaking my best friend's heart, and that's for killing me and James!"

Sirius looked really confused for a second, but then he gave her a big hug. "Lily! But why are you here? And why are you a fourth year? And why aren't you de-" He broke off because Lily had pushed him off, and was now pointing her wand at his throat.

"Mum! Stop it, I can explain!" Harry said, trying to pull her hand down. Lily wasn't sure what made her stop. Was it her curiosity? The fact that Harry had called her Mum? The desperation in his voice? Or was it all of those things?

Lily sat down on a rock, crossed her arms, and said, "Yes, please do."

"What the bloody hell is going on here? And why did you call her Mum? I mean, I know her name's Lily, but people can't come back from the dead." Ron said with a very confused expression on his face. Harry sighed, and began explaining both things.

Sirius gave her another hug, and this time Lily didn't fight it. She resisted the urge to cry at all the things that had happened to her and James-that would happen to her and James. Harry had no doubt brought them all here for another reason, and she didn't want to be any more of a distraction then she already was.

A/N- and once again I'm leaving off there, because I don't want to bore you with stuff you've already read. Sometimes I think I should have chosen 7th year, but ah well, too late for that now.


	16. Author's Note

I was thinking the other night about how difficult it was for me to write for my older stories, and one of the reasons is because my writing has changed very much in the past few years. I decided I was going to rewrite the stories I liked a lot and had ideas I could work with. Unfortunately, Back to the Future is not one of them. If any of you follow my other Harry Potter stories, I have a list of what I'm keeping and not keeping in my profile. I'm not saying I will never update this (maybe someday I can come back) but right now this story is abandoned.


End file.
